


And You Loved It

by TheGreatDepression



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Edgeplay, Embarrassment, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacles, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDepression/pseuds/TheGreatDepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You along with other trolls and humans are invited for a trip to New York, and you fall in love during your amazing city experience. Much porn. Very succ. Some implied pairings. Surprising amount of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Name] is a good girl.   
  
You kept to yourself most of the time but went out with friends _just_ _enough_ to be considered normal. You always stayed on top of papers due, and always studied weeks before any upcoming exams, and did nothing that a good girl wouldn't do; well, almost, that is.   
  
Thinking about the term "good girl" sounded childish, but that's really what you've been raised to be—a good girl.   
  
Your future had been pushed on you since what seemed like birth—you were to go to college for six to eight years, graduate, and then immediately go and get a job as a lawyer, or a doctor, or something of the sort—and so far that's the path you were headed down.   
  
No parties, no sleepovers, no boyfriends or girlfriends. So when you brought up the invitation to New York for a week to your mother, obviously she'd said no. Then you decided to take a chance and go anyway. What's the worst she could do? You don't live with her so she couldn't kick you out, you are nineteen years old and an adult. You have your own job and your own money and your own apartment.   
  
But, you were a good girl—and good girls aren't supposed to get things like options or opinions.   
  
And they definitely don't perform acts like the one you're doing right now—leaning back on your headrest and slowly fucking yourself with a dark violet trembler. Girls like you don't do this while moaning the name of a man of whom they aren't even dating. They don't arch their back and move their hips toward the toy, and they don't come while thinking about how you shouldn't be doing this right before they left to go be around about twenty other people—how dirty you would feel knowing what you had just done not even an hour before.  
  
But you had, just this morning as a matter of fact. You had woken up earlier than usual to make sure you had gathered everything for the trip, and you had, so you decided that because you knew you were going to be sharing rooms with someone else for the next few days, that you'd get it out of your system before you had to leave.  
  
And believe me, you did. You had gotten off three times before it was time to leave, but you knew it'd have consequences as your legs would feel like jello for the next few hours, and your lower half would be sore. Still worth it.  
  
You rinsed the toy off in the sink, before drying it and shoving it to the bottom of the suitcase. It was only about five inches, so easy to hide. You zipped up the suitcase and placed the wheels on the ground, grabbing your other bag from the couch, "I guess it's time to go." You said aloud to no one.

 

* * *

 

  
  
It was about a ten-minute drive to where everyone was to meet up, a large parking lot outside of a seemingly abandoned building. Guess Sollux didn't want to pay a week's worth of parking fees—you couldn't blame him. You climbed onto the bus, seeing only a few others on there already. _Well, I guess I'm early then_.   
  
You greeted Sollux and Feferi at the front of the bus, and then made your way to the very back seat, greeting the few others on the way there. You sat your things down in the seat to the right of the seat you were to sit in and then plopped down, pulling out your phone.   
  
_'107 new messages'_  
  
_Jesus..._  You skimmed through them, some of them long paragraphs and others one-word texts. He even texted you ' _good morning_ ' texts. Well, one. Others were just furious attempts to wake you up on time. The more recent ones were pretty much " _get up_ " and " _fuck you_ ". You barred your teeth, cringing. _Whoops. Nice going, [Name]. You were so busy playing with yourself this morning you didn't even check your phone. He's gonna have a cow._  
  
"[Name]!" Oh no. "Wwhere the hell havve you been? I'vve been textin' you all fuckin' morning!" A wavy voice boomed all the way from the front of the bus, as your head shot up to frown at Eridan's irritated look, his bags hanging from his shoulder and a bit of sweat on his brow. He made his way back to where you were sitting, dropping his things next to (and on) yours, then taking the outside seat.  
  
You sighed aloud, then turned to put your hand on his shoulder, pushing it around in a joking/apologetic way. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry."   
  
"Wwhere wwere you?"  
  
"Packing up, genius."  
  
"M-hm."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Wwhatevva you wwant it to mean, doll." You rolled your eyes. "I guess I can let it go. For now." He said, giving you a smirk and a mischievous look from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh shut up. You know you love me."   
  
You'd known Eridan for about six or seven months now, despite feeling like you've known him forever. You'd met him in your art class, he'd sat behind you at first until one day the teacher said to pick a partner to paint and everyone else had one except the two of you. Then, after that day, the two of you never seemed to leave each other's side.   
  
To everyone else, he was a snobby, shallow, stuck-up prick; but to you, he was so much more than just that.   
  
After four hours of riding next to Eridan and goofing off, it wasn't unexpected when you began feeling a slight pressure become a heavy pressure inside your lower abdomen. And apparently, you weren't the only one feeling it. You crossed your legs and bit tighter, trying not to focus on it. After a while of trying to act normal, you couldn't take it anymore and quietly called Sollux's name, waving your arm a bit toward him. He didn't notice at first, but Karkat did and turned him to you. You did the come-here motion with your finger, and after a second, he got up and leaned down to your face level.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I gotta pee." He let out a groan, leaning back up and walking toward the front of the bus.   
  
"Okay, guyth. Bathroom break soon."   
  
After about fifteen long minutes, the bus stopped outside of a large Wawa gas station.  
  
"Fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Yes!" You said to yourself, getting up immediately and speeding out of the bus, tripping a few times as you made your quick way to the door and around a few corners to the bathroom. You slam open the door, turning around to lock it and then- oh.  
  
Oh no.  
  
There is no lock on the door.   
  
"Son of a bitch." You sigh, weighing your options in your head. Okay, so you could either sit down and pee and pray to a god that may or may not exist that nobody walks in, or go get somebody to watch the door while you quickly use the bathroom. You think it over, but you come to realize that you just couldn't bear the idea of someone walking in on you. You rolled your eyes and open the door once again, walking through the rows of chips and snacks to find the semi-bright haired troll you needed so dearly (in more ways than one really). Eventually, you spotted him in line next to Cronus about to buy a few sparkling waters and a bag of cool ranch Doritos. "Eridan!" You yell as loud as you want to in front of all these people, which isn't too loud at all, but he hears you anyway somehow, turns to you with his brow raised.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
You grabbed the things from his arms one by one, handing them to Cronus, before hooking his arm with yours and dragging him across the large area to the bathrooms. "[Name]? Wwhat the hell do ya think you're doin'?"   
  
You shrugged, "There's no lock on the door." He rolled his eyes, and you opened the door once again. "Stay here please." Before he had a chance to respond, you closed the door and did your business as quickly as possible.   
  
As you were washing your hands you heard, "Hurry up!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm coming." You finally opened the door, smiling as he was still standing there waiting. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, pissy."   
  
You laughed lightly, "Fuck you." You linked arms with him so he wouldn't wander off and began to walk out of the small bathroom area and back to the large room. Your eyes lit up with excitement as you saw a sign for ice cream cones.   
  
Eridan somehow noticed this and smiled a bit, "You wwant ta get some?" You nodded with a grin, walking to the food counter. You opened your mouth to talk to the nice looking lady, but he beat you to it. "Two cones please." The lady smiled.  
  
"Yes, sir!" She said, turning to another girl behind her and telling her to make the cones. "That'll be four dollars and thirteen cents." Eridan reached   
  
 "So, how long have you two been together?" Your face lit up immediately and your arm, that you hadn't realized was still hooked on his, jerked away.   
  
"Oh, we're not-"  
  
Eridan chuckled a bit, "Six months, as of a few days ago." he said, sounding completely unfazed by the question. You continued to blush, craning your neck up at him.   
  
"What are you-?"   
  
"Shh.." He hushed you, as the lady turned to grab the cones from the other lady.   
  
"Here you go!" She handed them over the counter to him, and he handed one cone to you, giving you a smile and a very loving look despite him not actually being in a relationship with him. That of which made your face burn up the most. His eyes were an absolutely brilliant shade of violet, with specs of gold littered around the edges of his eye, swimming an almost glowing yellow pool. They're stunning, really.

You're staring.    
  
You jerked your eyes away from his turning to thank the lady and turned to walk away, swishing your hips a bit more than usual. You heard him laugh once more, as you went back up the steps in the bus and back to your seat you taking the window seat this time. He took his seat next to you, and the rest of the people who were still inside piled in, Cronus handing Eridan the waters and things he had purchased. You licked at your ice cream, a huge smile on your face. It was delicious. You didn't really notice as your eyes drifted to look over at Eridan, I wonder if he'd taste this good.   
  
After four more hours of talking with Eridan, an hour and a half nap on his shoulder, and a bit of flirting too, you finally made it to the big city. It was everything you imagined; at least, view wise. The city was beautiful pollution, with hundreds of sky high buildings and millions of people in such a small area. This place was the very definition of over-populated. Riding on a bus in the city was hell, all of the traffic causing what should've been a short trip into a long one. Although you did enjoy spending all this time with Eridan, you were getting very restless sitting in this small area for such a long time, and you were very tired. You just want to sleep in a nice warm bed.   
  
Needless to say, when you finally arrived at the overly large hotel, you couldn't wait to get inside. The bus came to a sudden halt, brakes screeching underneath it. Everybody on the bus immediately began gathering the things that had they had had out during the ride, rushing to have everything together by the time the bus doors opened. Most everybody was out of the door within two minutes, a couple people hanging behind you and Eridan to finish gathering. You stepped out onto the street, the sun beating onto your face from your left. The sun was clearly about to set now. You turned to follow the rest of the group, only having one bag bouncing on your leg now so you can move faster as Eridan had taken your other one.   
  
Sollux stood at the front desk, presumably checking everybody in. He had already told everyone that he had booked ten rooms and that everyone had to pick someone to stay with. Now everyone has gathered around, standing close to whoever they were rooming with, except you. You looked around frantically, not wanting to call attention to the fact that you hadn't picked anyone, looking for someone who you could room with. You hadn't brought up the subject to Eridan on the way there, so you didn't know whether it was okay for you to stay with him or not, and you had no idea where he had disappeared to. "Okay, who's rooming with who?"   
  
Nepeta was the first one to pipe up, "I'm going with Equius!" she exclaimed, clutching onto his arm tightly. He gave her a loving look, smiling a small smile. Everyone told Sollux who they were going with without even having to think first. Your face scrunched up, you could already feel the embarrassment creeping up your spine, your face beginning to heat up once again. It seemed like mere seconds before he turned to you, "[Name]?"   
  
"Oh! Uh, well I don't have-"  
  
"She's staying wwith me." You heard his voice from behind you, your eyes widening. He walked up next to you, you turning to look at him, and Sollux moved on, talking to the others who were gathered around him in a circle-like shape. You moved forward as did he, to hear what he was saying.   
  
"Where the hell were you?" You whispered harshly, your face still the same color.   
  
"Oh, so I'm not allowed to take pisses now?" You rolled your eyes and began listening to what Sollux was announcing. He was telling everybody that, probably because everyone seems so tired, he was going to order pizzas for each room so no one would have to out and everyone could just relax. Then, Feferi took over and told everyone about the things that she had planned for the rest of the days. There would be two options; everyone had the choice to either go on and do what they wanted to do, or go on tours and explore the city with her. She said that she already had arranged plenty of amazing things to go to as a group, but that you didn't have to go if you didn't want to. She just wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.   
  
Soon enough you were walking into the door of your room, looking around. There was only one bed for some reason. You drop your bags down next to the couch. You go the bathroom and change into a random shirt that was clearly too big for you and slip into a pair of gym shorts. After you washed your face and changed, you walked back out to see him in his night clothes as well. You laid out on the couch, your head propped up on a pillow that was already on there.  "Wwhat are you doing?"   
  
"Going to sleep?"  
  
"You can't sleep on the couch."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." He didn't finish his sentence and just frowned over at you. He had already put his things down next to the bed. You turned back around and continued setting up, moving the pillow that was already on it to the side and grabbing your night shirt from your bag, when you were suddenly grabbed but your arm and moved toward the big, comfy looking bed. "Because I sleep on a bed like that every night and I don't think it would hurt for me to sleep on the couch for just a few days."   
  
"No! Eridan, stop!" You pushed back against him, your hands pressing against his apparently toned chest. You would've never guessed it felt that way due to him always wearing that thick black sweater. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch, it's fine!" You said but soon began to laugh as he pushed a few of his fingers into your sides. "Hey!" You giggled, backing up. You turned and ran the opposite direction, hopping onto the bed to avoid the tickles. You were confused when he turned to walk toward the couch, turning off the lamp next to it and spreading out on it. You rolled your eyes once again, "Fine, but I'm not sleeping here tomorrow."  
  
He chuckled that knee-weakening chuckle, "Mhm. Goodnight, [Name]."  
  
"Goodnight."

 


	2. Too Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, please!  
> This chapter is FINALLY finished<3! Thanks for being patient.  
> Er = (air)
> 
> HIGHLY recommend listening to the weeknd while reading this if you want more than one song to set the mood.  
> a few good ones I enjoy:
> 
> Do I Wanna Know?: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)  
> Wicked Games: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OTWCd40bc)  
> Earned It (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE)  
> Dance for You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA)

You sharply jolted out of your sleep when the phone in the room rang loudly through the quiet of the room, sitting up and grabbing it, holding it to your ear. "Hello...?" You asked in a groggy voice, clearing your throat while the other person answered. 

"Goodmorning! Are you and Eridan coming with us today?" 

You looked over at Eridan's still unconscious form, narrowing your eyes at the high pitched noise of Feferi's voice this early in the morning. Although you did like Feferi most of the time, you didn't really like anyone in the mornings; at least until you actually woke up. "Uh, I'm not sure. He's still asleep."

"Well, we're leaving in about an hour, so if you want to go you've gotta hurry!" You could practically feel the grin through the phone. Disgusting.  u

"Oh, okay. We'll see then I guess."

"Alrighty! Bye." And with that, she hung out before you even had the chance to say anything back. You guess she had to go get ready as well. You look back over at Eridan, trying to decide whether you should wake him up or not. Really, you didn't want to go with the group in the first place, so you weren't planning on waking him up deliberately. You frowned, but what if he really wanted to go? It wasn't your place to choose for him. You let out a dramatic sigh of defeat and stood, walking over to him and leaning over to be face level with him, gently shaking his shoulder while calling his nickname (that he actually hated). "Gorgeous...it's time to wake up." He immediately groaned loudly in response.

Eridan's eyebrows lowered in annoyance, as he rolled over to give you an angered death glare. "Mmm... It's too... fuckin' early for this shit." His voice sounded low and gruff. If you weren't still in sleep-mode you would've thought that that was incredibly hot. Or at least you haven't realized it yet. 

"Come on, Er. You don't want the group to leave us, do you?" He chuckled lowly. Okay,  _now_  you were  _definitely_  awake. 

"Do you wwant me to answwer that question honestly?" He smiled at you, lids still drooping over his beautiful eyes you loved so much. Looking at him like this engrossed you so much that you almost didn't realize he'd asked you a something. jy76uy 

"Uh...Yes?" 

"I think we should stay here and sleep at least until the fuckin' sun comes up." This time, it was your turn to giggle a bit. 

"Haha, yeah. It's about five right now actually." 

"Gog, fuck this, we're going back to sleep." Without another word he grabbed you 'round your waist and dragged you into his bed by it, letting out a quiet "woah" as he did. 

"Hey, what are you—" He hushed you before you could finish your thought, and pushed you so that you were facing his chest, but not touching it. After a few minutes of laying there in silence, you finally heard a low almost growl coming from his throat. You tried to close your eyes to make yourself drowsier, and it did eventually work, but you didn't drift asleep until after you'd raised up a bit to press a kiss against his cool cheek. "Thank you." You whispered, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

When you awoke, you were cold and alone. And you knew so before you even opened your eyes because you vaguely remember him get out from under your grip on his shoulders and getting up. After that, you have no idea what was happening. 

* * *

If anyone had ever told you that you'd be in the position that you're in right now, you probably would have laughed in their face. And yet, here you were; staring the man you'd always wanted to yourself in the eyes, as he erratically pumped his hand around himself. Boy, you would've laughed like hell.

  
After a long day of running around the huge city and experiencing so many new and exciting places, saying that you were exhausted would be a serious understatement. You'd both come to the agreement that tomorrow you and Eridan were to go with the group since the two of you had skipped out on it yesterday. You'd awoken due to the pressure you felt on your bladder, you, of course, procrastinated for a good ten or fifteen minutes before you finally decided you couldn't sleep through the feeling. You sat up, covers falling to your sides before pushing the rest off and getting up.

  
You tiptoe toward the area you knew the bathroom was, trying to be quiet so you wouldn't wake up your temporary roommate. You were right outside the door when you realized that... you could hear noises coming from somewhere that wasn't from the TV. You were confused by this, but you were soon faced with the sudden, shocking truth. Your eyes peered through the dark bathroom, moonlight casting just enough light to see a man's figure leaning over the sink, furiously pulling—  
  
_Oh, my god._  
  
Your eyes squinted and widened a few times, trying to figure out if that was really what you were seeing, then trying blinking. Your eyes opened and closed so many times you lost count, but he surely didn't miss a pump with his hand, his back arching even more as his other hand almost clawed into the stone counter connected to the sink.  
  
You felt as if your heart had stopped beating as you continued to watch, and it certainly didn't help the feeling when you heard what he was saying to himself as he desperately tried to get off. He quietly mumbled to himself sweat on his bare back shining from the dim light. He suddenly spun around, facing the shower as he leaned back into the sink, so then you could see his face. His glasses were pushed up over his hair, and we're threateningly close to falling down onto his face, while his head was tipped backward, his breathing erratic as his hand danced around his throbbing bulge.  
  
Just seeing this was turning you on enough, but when you heard what he was saying to himself, you nearly lost it.  
  
He was saying  _your_  name, seemingly getting louder and louder as he went. You pressed your knees together tightly, clenching the end of your night shirt with your left hand in an attempt to calm yourself. Your eyes were so glazed over with lust you almost didn't notice when he pulled down his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and turned his neck in your direction, a smirk slowly but growing onto his face—and you swear you saw his eyes open for a split second—then it quickly faded into a face of pure pleasure, as he called your name even louder. Your knees felt almost nonexistent at this point, as he panted," Oh, _god—_ [Name]—please, I—"  
  
His brows were raised and his glasses were practically falling off his nose now from the sweat, and his mouth hung open, his amazingly sharp teeth sparkling in the light.  
  
_You can't take this anymore._

You stalk toward him, taking a hold of his length, stroking him so much slower than he'd just been, teasing him on purpose. He's a mess in your arms, leaning against you, twitching and jolting continuously. His sweat rubbed against you, sticking him to you like some sort of body-glue. Because you'd stayed and watched for so long, it didn't take a whole lot of work until he'd come onto you, sweat and translucent purple drenching yours and his thighs, before he backed you toward the door and—

  
You snap out of it and turn the other direction and walk away from the ajar door. You heard him your name the loudest he had this whole time, and it soon became mixed with groans and grunts as (you assume) he finally came, just as you lay back in your bed.  
  
Although you did want to go into the bathroom and  _help him out_ , you couldn't—because good girls don't jerk guys off no matter how much they crave to.  
  
Or maybe just to tease him a bit. You're not quite sure which one weighs more, really.

* * *

  
You shivered at the sudden coldness biting at your skin, pulling yourself into an even smaller ball to warm up. "[Name]," A smooth voice said, pausing to yawn, "wwake up." He said, pushing your shoulder lightly a few times, causing you to frown and groan softly, eyebrows furring. He smiled at this, letting out a deep chuckle. He pushed you a few more times while saying your name, but he still continued to get the same response. "[Name], come on, it's time to get up. The group's goin' ta' leavve us if you stay asleep." You groaned louder this time, squinting your eyes as little as possible to see him looking down at you, before quickly shutting them again to shield them from the bright light shining from the opened drapes across the room, and then covering your face with your arm.

He sighed jokingly, chuckling directly afterward, "Wwell, I guess you'll just have to stay here all day. See ya."

"Okay, whatever." You mumbled into your pillow. A few seconds later you were shocked to hear the door open and close, your eyebrows lowering in annoyance at this. You didn't think he'd actually leave. Hmph, some roommate. You were just drifting back to sleep when you picked up your phone to check your inbox, seeing that Nep had texted you earlier, asking if you were awake yet. A smile arose on your face as you texted her a message telling her you were still asleep, along with multiple "z"s after it. After that, you texted Eridan a quick "go fuck yourself" out of spite. You were originally planning on going back to sleep, but you decided you were already too awake now, so you just opened Tumblr and starting scrolling and favoriting things left and right like usual.

Eridan smiled menacingly down at his phone, teeth glinting in the bright sunshine peeking through the large windows of the lobby. Despite what he had tricked you into thinking, he actually had this whole week planned out for the two of you; and none of it involved the group activities everyone else was wasting their time with. He had never planned on leaving you at the hotel by yourself, he was just getting you something to eat for breakfast, as he had a long day planned out for the two of you, so he wanted you to have a good, filling breakfast. After he had a plate full of bagels, muffins, eggs, and things of the sort, he grabbed a few cartons of orange juice and trekked back up the elevator to the room. Carrying all the stuff was a bit of a hassle, but he did manage to make it into the door without any help somehow. He sat down everything on the coffee table, hearing music playing from the bathroom along with the water running.

"Have you no idea that you're in deep, I dreamt about you nearly every night this week... How many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow. When I play it on repeat, until I fall asleep. Spilling drinks on my settee..."

"Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways.." The words loudly played from your phone as you rinsed the rest of the extra conditioner out of your hair, dancing around to the beat of the song. This song never ceased to make you feel... hot, somehow. Maybe it's the beat, or maybe the bass guitar? You don't know, but as it continued to play your dancing went from innocent to sexual very, very quickly, as you mumbled the lyrics. "Sad to see you go," the song blared, "was sort of hoping that you'd stay.."

You wrapped a fresh towel around yourself, flinging open the bathroom door dramatically, still swaying with your eyes closed, singing along. You walked over to your suitcase and leaned over to pick it up, almost fully bent over as you heard someone clear their throat from behind you. A shiver down your spine caused you to physically jump up and spin around to see Eridan there smirking over at you with those shiny foreign teeth and moist lips that you found you loved yet hated.  
  
Your knees felt as if they'd give in any second now, while embarrassment kept you from muttering anything but an "Um, Hello, Eridan." A scalding hot blush was on your face in a matter of seconds and you couldn't manage to react when he stood and walked over to you, leaned down, and kissed your waiting, slightly chapped lips because of the shower. To say you were mentally-conflicted was an understatement. Your crush was kissing you, but it was because he just saw your pussy? If you weren't completely engrossed in this kiss, you would've thought about slapping yourself. But not right now. 

In fact, you were so out of it, you completely let go of the towel; not that it really mattered much anymore anyways, I mean he'd just seen the main thing you've been hiding from everybody for so many years. You basically decided, fuck it. As soon as the towel fell to your feet his hands were at your hips with little hesitation, and you could already feel a nearly painful throbbing from your clit as you continued to kiss, him moving both of you backward towards the bed. Once the back of your thigh hit it you were pushed onto your back and kissed again until you felt lightheaded. He then shifted down to kiss at your neck, talking in between kisses now. "You'avve," kiss. "no idea howw long," kiss. "I've waited," kiss. "to kiss you like that," he said before kissed down onto your shoulders and all the way to your wrists and fingertips. This man was honestly just too much.  When he did finally make it to your right hand, he picked it up and looked you into your eyes as he kissed each knuckle. "I hope you know that I love you." If you could've blushed any harder you would've, but you don't think you could to be perfectly honest.

You let out a sigh of relief at that comment, "Thank god. I love you too."

He smiled widely at that, kissing your wrist once again. "An' I don't  _just_  wwant to fuck you; I want to make lovve to you, [Name]. I'll go at wwhatevver pace you wwant me to, just tell me. Okay?" You nodded, eyes wider than they've ever been, your mouth agape. You almost felt the need to pinch yourself at this point.  _Is this really happening?_ You barely had time to question yourself before he continued where he left off, mouthing at the center of your chest before taking one of your nipples between his lips, sucking on it lightly. You sucked in a huge amount of air as he did, hand falling onto his back and balling up into a fist. Your eyes squinted closed as he licked around on it, using his other hand to play with your other mound. After a bit he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment before kissing at your stomach, belly button, and abdomen, his pace growing slower and slower as he approached your most sensitive area. He kissed around your thighs for a while, trailing down to your toes and back up. 

You let out a loud gasp of a moan when he  _finally_ moved his mouth your pussy, licking straight up between your lips and over your clit, making your back jolt very noticeably. You could already tell this was going to be an amazing experience. If you weren't so  _distracted_ at the moment, you'd probably be embarrassed about that; but you had no time to think about that before he rolled his tongue once again.  
  
You could already feel a sharp—almost painful—pull in your lower stomach. No way you were going to last more than a few more minutes in this condition; which kind of sucks actually considering this feels amaz—"Haa _aaah! Ah!"_ Your legs shook wildly as you gasped for breath like a fish out of water, toes curling and uncurling more times than you can count. Shaky breath and after gasp after shaky breath, you felt yourself coming closer and closer to release, your sticky fluid coating his tongue as he accustomed to your favorite places to be licked and teased. "please, ple _ase, please, please!_ _ommhm, god..._ "  
  
He licked at the rim of your entrance for a second, and when that didn't elicit the reaction he was going for, he went back to your clit and licked it extra roughly, this time, to make up for it. He continued testing you like that until he was doing everything just perfectly, two of his fingers curled inside you as his tongue worked up down and around that bundle of nerves he enjoys your reaction of so much. Every time you moan he moans with you, making his tongue feel even more amazing against you.   
  
He chuckled huskily against you, tongue vibrating against you as he did, and that's when you finally lost it, your release coating his tongue even more as you moaned one more time, a couple of tears running down your cheeks. You had little to no time to recover before he continued to lick, laughing once again. "Eridan, _mmm_ — _hah!_  I... _please_... _no more._ " You managed to get out, grabbing his hair and pulling him back gently. The image of his face the way it was—hair pushed back but still falling into his face and curling a bit from the sweat, eyes half lidded and lust filled, with your juices coating his flushed plump lips—oh _god_ , you could almost come again on the spot.   
  
His bottom lip pushed out as he held back a smirk to do so, "Awh, wwhy? You taste _so_ nice." He smiled again, blinking innocently, as he licked the leftover cum from his lips, _god_. You would be blushing again if your face wasn't already as hot as it could get.   
  
"Eridan, if you keep going I might pass out." You mumble jokingly, laughing quietly along with him for a bit.   
  
"Okay, wwell, I _guess, just because_ you asked nicely, I'll stop for noww." He got up and stood, leaning down to kiss your forehead sweetly. "Anywways, I brought breakfast. I wwas goin' to eat some of it too actually but," He turned halfway toward you and grinned, "I'm pretty full noww."  
  
"Oh my god, Eridan come on." You blushed and laughed it off.   
  
"You're delicious, though!"   
  
"Stop!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sucks. Edits will come soon as well as the remaining chapters. I'm very tired even though it's only dinner time right now. Help. Criticisms wanted. I've been hunched over the computer for like four hours, and I've been trying to finish just this chapter for days, and I still think it's shit. Fuck me. EDIT: It's still shit but it's getting there. Patience, people, patience.


End file.
